The Biopolymers Division provides routine Sanger DNA sequencing in addition to next-generation genomic DNA sequencing (Illumine), peptide synthesis and purification, peptide arrays, basic mass spectrometry, high-pressure liquid chromatographic analysis and purification, and other services. The Proteomics Division provides services related to the identification, characterization, and quantitation of proteins from simple to complex mixtures. Approaches include the use of 1 D-gel, 2D-gel, or chromatographic fractionation methods followed by mass spectrometric analysis. Stable isotope derivatization and specialized software are available for quantitation of differential protein expression.